


candlewax and polaroids

by julek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier celebrate New Years the only way they'd ever want to: together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 49





	candlewax and polaroids

Geralt’s running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, almost absentmindedly, as Jaskier lies against his chest, their legs tangled under the sheets. Geralt’s half-sitting against the wall —they have no headboard yet— and the soft cotton of Jaskier’s t-shirt tickles against his chest.

Jaskier’s eyes are closed, his breaths getting more and more cadenced and slow, and Geralt allows himself to breathe in the quietude of the moment — he takes the steady thrum of Jaskier’s heartbeat in, which he can feel on his skin, almost like he used to do whenever his mother held him in her arms and lulled him to sleep after scraping a knee. The way his hair tickles Geralt’s nose and the sweatpants he’s wearing are definitely not his, worn and faded from years ago. There’s something about watching Jaskier sleep that fascinates Geralt in a way he can’t voice, can’t even begin to describe; the way there’s sometimes a pinch to his brow whenever he’s dreaming hard, or the twich of his lip whenever he’s about to wake up. It’s easy and makes warmth bloom in Geralt’s chest, makes his heart seize at the sight.

Now, as they lie together in their tiny one-bedroom, small trinkets and cheap frames hanging from the walls to give the room some personality, as Jaskier had proclaimed, it’s too easy for Geralt to imagine spending every late night pressed together under endless piles of blankets, even if Jaskier snores and kicks Geralt in his sleep, and, when he’s feeling particularly vindictive, presses his frozen toes against Geralt’s calves. Even if the door hinges wail whenever they enter a room and the floorboards creak under their weight, even if the only thing Geralt can manage for dinner are half-burnt stakes and room-temperature water — it’s all worth it, to see Jaskier walk in, a smile already threatening to break free as he takes Geralt in his arms in a tight embrace and kisses him hello as if they haven’t seen each other in years, even though his eight-hour shift is only long enough.

Even though it’s freezing outside, their window is open, a cold draft coming in —the only way to truly embrace blanket weather, Jaskier had explained— and in come the sounds of the night. Somewhere, in the distance, there are explosions of color and noise that project in the sky, green and blue and pink and yellow, all falling like autumn leaves and illuminating the dark night sky.

“Is it?” Jaskier mumbles, his voice far, far away, slowly making its way back from sleep.

“It seems it is,” Geralt murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hmm.” Jaskier snuggles further against Geralt’s chest, tugging the blankets up so they cover them both. “Probably a mess out there.”

“Probably.”

“Must be terribly boring, though.”

“You reckon?”

“No doubt in my mind,” Jaskier says, and turns his head, blue eyes meeting amber. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Hmm.” Geralt smiles, a small thing, soft and warm and just for Jaskier. “Me too.”

“Even though the heater’s broken and I insist we keep the windows open?”

Geralt places a kiss where his neck meets his shoulder. “Even so. Weird temperature preferences and all.”

Jaskier taps a finger to Geralt’s chest, amusement in his eyes. “Hmm. Must love me a whole lot, then.”

“Guess I do.” A kiss to his brow, then his cheek, the bridge of his nose and his forehead. “Happy new year.”

Jaskier looks into his eyes for a second, and the smile on his lips lights up his entire face, then he leans in for a real kiss this time. He gets it — he always does.

“Happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> find me on [tumblr.](http://julek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
